Ne m'abandonne plus
by T'ikaa
Summary: Clexa. Après l'attaque de Mount Weather et la trahison de Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction, et surtout la première chose que je publie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Tout est déjà écrit (11 chapitres) mais je pense poster les chapitres petit à petit._

 _Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Jason Rothenberg._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Clarke ne pouvait se décider à entrer dans le camp. Elle réentendait les mots de Lexa, « je fais ce qui est le mieux pour mon peuple, je suis désolée, Clarke. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ». Et elle les avait abandonnés au Mount Weather, après son accord avec les gens de la montagne. Clarke l'avait fixée avec un regard plein de déception, sans rien lui dire, et l'avait regardée partir avec son armée, sans un mot. Au bout d'un certains temps, elle s'était retournée et avait crié « c'est parti, allons libérer notre peuple, sans ces traîtres ». Ils s'étaient battus, et avaient remporté la bataille. Mais à quel prix ? Clarke se revoyait enclencher le levier, ce qui avait valu la vie à tous les gens de la montagne, la plupart innocents. Et elle revoyait le regard que Jasper lui avait lancé, tenant le corps de Maya, dont le visage était défiguré. Je suis un monstre. Et je le suis à cause de Lexa. Elle ne pouvait rentrer dans leur camp et assumer ça devant ses amis. Elle fit demi-tour et partit à travers les bois. Elle marcha pendant plusieurs jours, et décida d'établir son campement dans une petite vallée tranquille et abritée.

Ça faisait 3 semaines qu'elle était installée là, et passait ses journées à chasser, améliorer sa cabane, et se promener dans les alentours. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'un cauchemar la réveille. Toujours le même. Elle enclenchait le levier, voyait les enfants la supplier tandis qu'ils se décomposaient sous ses yeux. « Je fais ce qui est bon pour mon peuple, je fais ce qui est bon pour mon peuple » répétait-elle. Et tous ses amis entraient alors dans la pièce, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, sa mère, Kane. Ils étaient aussi en train de se décomposer, et lui hurlaient que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle était un monstre. Elle se retournait pour s'enfuir, et derrière elle, se trouvait Lexa, qui riait en les regardant. Elle se réveillait généralement à ce moment là, en sueur, lui criant de se taire, et elle entendait son rire résonner dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu la tuer, elle la haïssait tant. Elle avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar.

Ce matin là, Clarke se rendit tout se suite compte que quelque chose clochait en sortant de sa cabane. Elle aperçu alors un cheval à une dizaine de mètres. Elle reconnu directement la cavalière, qui semblait attendre sa sortie. Elle se figea. Elles se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes. Le regard de Clarke empli de haine, celui de la Commandante d'une infinie tristesse que ne pouvaient complètement cacher son apparente froideur et indifférence. Derrière elle, quelques gardes. Elle descendit doucement de son cheval, sans lâcher le regard de la blonde, et avança de quelques pas. Clarke avança également.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile de te trouver, Clarke from skairus.

\- Lexa, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais pars.

\- Clarke...

\- Pars. La seule chose que je veux faire en te voyant, c'est de t'enfoncer ce poignard dans la poitrine, dit-elle froidement en sortant le poignard que Lexa lui avait confié avant la bataille du Mount Weather, donc tu dois partir.

Les gardes voulurent intervenir, mais Lexa les arrêta d'un geste de la main. Ils restèrent toutefois prêts à tirer une flèche au moindre mouvement de la blonde. Lexa s'avança encore.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis sérieuse, si tu t'approches encore, je te tue...

Lexa s'arrêta calmement.

\- Clarke, il se passe des choses, je suis venue te chercher car ton peuple a besoin de toi...

Clarke hurla en s'élançant vers elle :

\- Tu ne parles pas de mon peuple, je t'interdis, sale traître, tu as abandonné mon peuple, et moi, alors ne t'avises pas de faire comme si tu t'en souciais.

Elle arrivait sur la Commandante, prête à lui enfoncer son poignard dans le cœur. Mais une flèche lui arriva dans le ventre et elle s'effondra. Un cris retentit. Celui de Lexa, qui se précipita au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras.

.

Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée, elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle avait mal. Elle voulu bouger, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Elle entendit des voix. Un homme se pencha sur elle.

\- Ne bouge pas, ta blessure est grave.

En se tournant, il ajouta

\- Heda, elle se réveille.

Clarke commença à comprendre où elle devait se trouver. Elle porta une main à son ventre et se redressa.

\- Ne bouge pas, ta blessure a besoin de se refermer.

Elle reconnu la douce voix, en même temps que la Commandante entrait dans son champs de vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle reconnu la douce voix, en même temps que la Commandante entrait dans son champs de vision. Clarke hurla et voulu sortir du lit, d'où elle tomba presque, retenue par les bras de Lexa.

\- Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

La brune l'obligea à se rallonger et la maintint dans cette position. Clarke se tortillait pour se dégager de son emprise, mais la douleur lui irradiait tout le corps. Elle pleurait de rage de ne pas pouvoir se défaire de son emprise. Sa blessure s'était rouverte avec ses mouvements, et cela saignait. Lexa jeta un regard inquiet à Nykko.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant Clarke, pour te soigner.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Et ne me touche pas.

Lexa retira ses mains des épaules de Clarke qu'elle tenait appuyées contre le lit. Elle était toujours assise à coté d'elle. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait y lire était de la haine, rien que de la haine.

\- Il faut qu'on te soigne.

\- Laisse moi partir, je ne veux pas de ton aide.

\- Tu as besoin d'être soignée.

\- Ah parce que maintenant tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ? Je ne veux absolument rien venant de toi.

\- Clarke, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ta plaie est infectée, il faut absolument la soigner. Nykko va s'occuper de ça.

\- Tu te trompes, je ne t'en veux pas... Je te hais, du plus profond de mon être, et rien ne pourra rien y changer ; je te haïrai toute ma vie. Et je refuse que vous me soigniez. Je préfère mourir que de rester une seconde de plus ici. Laisse moi partir.

Lexa la regarda douloureusement, ses paroles la blessaient, même si elle pouvait comprendre. « Love is a weakness » pensa-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, murmura-t-elle.

Sur un signe de tête, deux gardes virent attacher Clarke au lit, pour qu'elle ne tente pas de sortir une nouvelle fois. Cette dernière hurla de nouveau, et lui cracha au visage. Nykko retira le bandage et s'occupa de la blessure tant bien que mal, puisque la blonde ne cessait de bouger.

\- Lexa, je t'en supplie, laisse moi, tu me dois bien ça, après ce que tu m'as fait, s'il te plaît laisse moi partir, je ne veux pas être là, je ne veux pas te voir...

Ses larmes de rage s'étaient transformées en larmes de tristesse et de douleur et elle ne pouvait plus les contenir. Tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des semaines, toute sa peine, ses regrets, ses peurs, sortaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle était épuisée de lutter contre tout ça. Lexa revint vers elle, ce spectacle lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Clarke, laisse nous te soigner, sinon tu vas mourir, et je te promets qu'on t'amènera où tu voudras ensuite.

\- Je m'en fiche de mourir, je ne veux pas que tu me soignes, tu m'entends, il n'y a plus rien à soigner, c'est trop tard, je veux...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent quand elle s'évanouit à cause du sang perdu.

\- Elle a besoin de se reposer, dit le guérisseur.

Lexa n'entendit pas, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était le visage torturé de la blonde, elle ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait ça ? Elle était responsable de toute la peine et la douleur de la blonde, et elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit, et entreprit de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle allait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, puis elle réalisa que c'était la dernière chose que la blonde voulait, elle se ravisa donc et se contenta de la regarder dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un cris

\- Arrête, tais toi je te dis, tais toi !

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar et aperçu le visage préoccupé de Lexa qui la regardait. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée et fixa le pan de la tente.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda timidement la Commandante.

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle resta là quelques minutes, puis se leva. Elle allait pour sortir de la tente, quand une voix la retint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon peuple ? Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher ?

Elle se retourna, heureuse que la blonde accepte de lui parler.

\- Ils sont encerclés par la Nation des Glaces. Ils ont besoin de nous, sinon ils ne survivront jamais, la Nation des Glaces est impitoyable, il n'y aura aucun survivant Clarke. Mais ton peuple refuse tout contact avec nous, depuis que... que je vous ai trahis -dit elle gênée, en détournant le regard – Il n'y a que toi qui puisses leur faire accepter notre aide. Il faut que tu les convainques d'accepter qu'on se batte avec eux, sinon ils courent à leur perte.

\- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Clarke, je t'en prie, je sais que tu me hais pour ça, mais je te promets que...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me promets Lexa ? La coupa-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je peux croire une promesse venant de toi ? Tu penses que je vais aller convaincre mon peuple de faire confiance à celle qui nous a abandonnés à la mort, qui m'a obligée à tuer des centaines d'innocents. Je te l'ai dit, je préfère mourir que d'avoir affaire avec toi. Nous nous battrons seuls. Je veux que tu me fasses ramener à mon campement, ma mère s'occupera de mes blessures, ils ont besoin de moi là bas.

\- Clarke, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu te fous peut être mourir, mais tu ne peux pas imposer à ton peuple une mort certaine par simple amour propre...

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour propre, tu nous as abandonnés, Lexa, tu nous as tous abandonnés, tu m'as abandonnée... tu m'avais promis de toujours me protéger...

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots de manière quasiment imperceptible et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle revoyait la scène.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était la veille du lancement de l'attaque à Mount Weather. Lexa était entrée dans sa tente.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lexa tendit à la blonde un poignard, avec un manche magnifiquement gravé.

\- Il est magnifique, merci, avait dit la blonde en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elles s'étaient regardées en souriant pendant quelques instants. Puis Lexa avait fait un pas de plus vers elle, approché sa main de son visage et remis une mèche de cheveux en place. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa main de caresser la joue de la blonde.

\- S'il te plaît, sois prudente demain, ne te fais pas tuer...

Pour toute réponse, elle vit la jeune femme se rapprocher d'elle, tout doucement. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir sa respiration sur son visage. Elle la regardait avec tant d'intensité. Elle ferma les yeux, « love is a weakness, love is a weakness ». Et elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient des lèvres de Clarke. Elle les frôla, senti une main se glisser dans sa nuque et faire pression pour la rapprocher. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, d'abord doucement, tendrement, puis de manière de plus en plus passionnée. Clarke tenait son visage entre ses deux mains, et Lexa ne voulait pas rompre le contact. Elle entendit Indra l'appeler à l'extérieur. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Clarke et resta quelques instants à profiter du contact contre sa peau. Clarke caressait ses cheveux et son dos. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et lui murmura :

\- Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas me faire tuer, promis.

Lexa se détacha d'elle, lui sourit en lui caressant la joue. Elle recula de quelques pas, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment de passer la porte elle se retourna et dit :

\- Je te protégerai toujours, Clarke.

Sur ces mots, elle disparu, et Clarke resta plantée au milieu de sa tente, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, malgré les jours difficiles qui les attendaient.

.

.

\- Clarke, je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je suis désolée de vous avoir laissés là bas. Mais je suis un leader, je me devais de faire passer l'intérêt de mon peuple avant des désirs personnels. Toi aussi tu es un leader, tu dois être forte pour ton peuple. Donc ne laisse pas ton ressentiment pour moi les tuer tous.

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle brisa le silence :

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Renvoie moi dans mon campement, je les convaincrai d'accepter votre aide. Une fois la Nation des Glaces vaincue, chacun retourne chez soi. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi, si tu as quelque chose à me dire à propos de la guerre, tu me fais passer le message par quelqu'un.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton froid, impassible. Même si au fond d'elle elle voudrait être capable de lui pardonner un jour, de passer à autre chose. Lexa sortit son poignard et s'approcha de Clarke. Elle coupa d'un geste vif et précis les cordes qui la retenaient au lit.

\- C'est comme tu voudras, demain une équipe de gardes te ramènera chez les tiens, je te laisse te reposer. Adieu Clarke, prends soin de toi.

Elle sortit sur ces mots, cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la blonde, elle voulait retourner dans la tente et la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait dû se battre pour elle... Non, elle ne pouvait pas remettre en cause ses décisions de Commandante, « love is a weakness ». Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et pleura à chaudes larmes. C'est la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller depuis très longtemps, qu'elle laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus. Love is a fucking weakness.

Clarke était restée sonnée par ses paroles, Lexa avait disparu si vite. Le « adieu Clarke » résonnait dans sa tête. Elle la haïssait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir. Elle pensa à son peuple, à ses amis, à tous ceux qui étaient morts depuis leur arrivée sur terre. Elle détestait avoir à gérer tout ça. Et elle détestait se sentir faible face à Lexa, et avoir toujours des sentiments pour elle. Parce qu'elle la haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait, soit beaucoup. Elle avait raison sur un moins un point, « love is a weakness ».

Le lendemain, Lexa était restée dans sa tente, elle ne voulait pas voir la blonde quitter le camp. Elle avait réuni ses meilleurs soldats pour escorter la jeune femme, et avait fait préparer une civière améliorée pour la transporter couchée. Elle écoutait nerveusement les bruits de l'extérieur, en faisant des allers-retours dans la pièce. Un garde lui annonça quelqu'un.

\- Faites-le entrer, dit la Commandante sans cesser ses allées et venues, le regard rivé au sol.

Quand elle releva les yeux pour voir qui était entré mais restait silencieux, elle rencontra le regard de Clarke, difficilement appuyée sur des béquilles.

\- Clarke... Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais être couchée, tu dois te remettre, dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je suis venue dire au revoir, dit la blonde calmement. Et merci, pour aider mon peuple.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire...

Elle n'osait la regarder en face. Un silence pesant s'était mis en place entre les deux.

\- Clarke, si je peux me permettre, puisque tu ne souhaites pas me revoir, un dernier conseil, en tant que leader. Être un chef n'est pas facile, tu dois prendre des décisions qui te coûtent. Je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable du massacre de Mount Weather, mais je sais aussi que tu n'arrives pas à te le pardonner à toi-même. Mais il faudra qu'un jour tu y arrives, tu as fait le bon choix pour ton peuple, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

\- Ça ne devrait pas, souffla Clarke.

\- Je sais.

Clarke s'avança vers elle, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, au creux de son cou. Elle savait que c'était surement une très mauvaise idée, mais elle avait besoin de réconfort et de force. Lexa referma ses bras autours d'elle et colla sa joue contre les cheveux de Clarke. Après un moment qui leur paru trop court, elle se détachèrent. Lexa appela les gardes pour qu'ils emmènent la civière. Une fois installée, elle lui tendit le poignard qu'elle lui avait offert. Clarke la remercia d'un regard.

\- Reste en vie, girl from the sky.

Elle sortit de la tente sur ces mots. Clarke gardait les yeux fixés sur l'objet dans ses mains. Elle murmura : « May we meet again ».


	4. Chapter 4

_Un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils arrivaient au campement. Les gardes de Lexa laissèrent la jeune femme à l'entrée de son camp, s'assurèrent qu'elle était bien prise en charge par les siens et retournèrent sur leurs pas.

Abby, en voyant sa fille, se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer, ainsi que tous ses amis.

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis désolée, pour tout, murmura Clarke.

À l'infirmerie, où elle était installée pour s'occuper de sa blessure, elle expliqua la situation à tout le monde. Elle finit par convaincre Kane et les autres de la nécessité d'accepter l'aide de l'armée de la Commandante.

Kane se rendit donc au campement de Heda dès le lendemain, afin de mettre au point les plans de guerre. Quelques jours plus tard, ils lancèrent l'attaque sur les campements de la Nation des Glaces, qui avait installé des troupes de plus ne plus près d'Arkadia. Clarke commençait à se remettre, pouvait marcher, mais sa mère refusait qu'elle sorte du camp. L'armée de la Nation des Glaces recevait des renforts, et les combats se rapprochaient dangereusement du camps. Clarke observait les combats depuis derrière le mur. Soudain, au milieu des combattants, elle reconnu une silhouette.

\- Kane, qu'est-ce que Lexa fait au milieu de la bataille, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, il faut la faire sortir de là.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle se battrait personnellement pour notre peuple, quel qu'en soit le prix. Tu la connais mal si tu penses que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en dissuader.

\- Envoie lui du renfort.

\- On ne peut pas envoyer plus d'hommes pour le moment, mais ses troupes s'en sortent bien, ils tiennent le front pour l'instant.

\- Envoie-lui du renfort et sors la de là je te dis ! Cria la blonde.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

Clarke partit, furieuse. Elle avait peur soudain. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Ce serait de sa faute, parce que Lexa se sentait coupable à cause d'elle... Elle respira un grand coup et partit voir Octavia.

\- Salut O., comment tu vas ? Des nouvelles de Bellamy ?

\- Toujours pas, je déteste qu'il m'ait empêchée de partir, je suis bloquée là, je veux sortir me battre !

Clarke réfléchit...

\- Si tu veux, je t'aide à trouver un cheval et te faire sortir, et tu pourras aller combattre.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour... pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à la Commandante, elle se bat au milieu des guerriers...

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi et que ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait la protéger.

\- J'ai peur Octavia, répondit-elle en rougissant

Soudain, un bruit étourdissant retentit, les ennemis avaient réussi à forcer la porte du camp. Octavia entraîna son amie dans un lieu sûr du bâtiment.

\- Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avec ta blessure. Moi je vais aller m'occuper de ta Commandante.

\- Merci O., prends soin de toi.

La jeune fille brune partit, son épée à la main. Clarke se précipita à la fenêtre, une boule au ventre. Les combats se déroulaient maintenant devant les remparts, que les soldats tentaient tant bien que mal de défendre.

De son coté, Lexa vit que le camp avait été forcé. Elle s'y précipita. Elle savait que Clarke était à l'intérieur, et il était hors de question que la Nation des Glaces y pénètre. Clarke la vit entrer et continuer à se battre.

Elle se précipita dehors, pour partir à sa recherche. Elle était perdue dans l'agitation générale. Soudain, elle aperçu sa mère, menacée par un guerrier ennemi. Elle couru vers elle, mais avant d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre, la tête du guerrier vola, sous l'épée de Lexa. Elle tendit sa main à Abby pour l'aider à se relever et partir. Elles virent alors Clarke arriver, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie par un ennemi. Lexa, sans réfléchir, se jeta sur Clarke pour la plaquer au sol. Le coup d'épée censé viser le dos de Clarke atteint le corps de Lexa, qui s'affala lourdement sur la blonde. Le guerrier s'effondra à son tour, transpercé par l'épée d'Octavia. Clarke sentait du sang lui couler dessus, beaucoup de sang. Elle hurla. Abby et Octavia relevèrent la brune, et Abby put constater l'étendue des dégâts. La plaie était grande ouverte. Elles transportèrent la Commandante à l'intérieur pour la soigner. Lexa avait repris conscience. Quand elle aperçu Clarke, elle sourit.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester en vie, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors...

Elle essayait de plaisanter pour masquer la gravité de la situation. Clarke sentit que les forces de la Commandante s'épuisaient. Tandis qu'Abby pressait la blessure, Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et la porta à son visage. Elle pressa sa joue contre le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

\- Lexa, regarde moi, tu dois te battre, tu ne peux pas mourir, d'accord ? Ton peuple a besoin de toi, mon peuple a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi... Tu dois lutter !

\- Clarke, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... Vous allez vous en sortir. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, sois forte, pardonne-toi. Je t'aime, Clarke, je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de t'aimer... My figth is o-


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout rose (avant la suite qui va l'être un peu moins ahah !). J'en profite pour vous prévenir que j'ai commencé une autre histoire Clexa, "Malgré tout", qui ne se passe plus dans l'univers de The 100 cette fois, si jamais ça vous intéresse.  
_

* * *

\- … my fight is o-

\- Non ! Cria Clarke en larmes, Bats-toi je t'en supplie !

\- Clarke pousse toi, elle est en arrêt cardiaque je vais faire un massage !

Clarke se positionna au niveau de la tête de Lexa, qu'elle prit doucement entre ses mains. Elle colla ses lèvres sur le front de la belle brune.

\- Lexa, accroche toi, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime aussi, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois.

\- On a un pouls, c'est bon ! Il faudrait lui faire une transfusion sanguine, elle a perdu trop de sang.

Abby fit rapidement le test pour savoir de quel groupe était Lexa.

\- O positif.

\- Comme moi, prends sur moi, vite maman !

\- Clarke, tu es sûre ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Elle ne pouvait à présent plus la haïr, la seule chose qu'elle ressentait pour la brune était de l'amour, un amour sans limite. Elle paniquait à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre.

Abby fit la transfusion, s'occupa de soigner la blessure, puis laissa la jeune femme se reposer. Clarke resta pour veiller sur elle. Elle entendait le bruit des combats dehors mais ne s'en souciait pas. Elle caressait le front de Lexa en regardant son visage paisible.

\- Je te pardonne Lexa, on ne peut pas vivre avec de la rancune toute sa vie. Tu sais je réapprendrai à te faire confiance. Et peut être qu'un jour je me pardonnerai aussi.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle s'endormit, épuisée, la main de Lexa toujours dans la sienne, la tête posée contre son épaule.

Lexa se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle réalisa fut la présence à ses cotés, et la main dans la sienne. Elle sourit en regardant le visage endormi contre elle. Elle approcha sa tête, pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la jolie blonde, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Clarke se redressa et s'assit en face de la brune, sans lâcher sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à te battre, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux...

\- Je t'ai un jour dit que je te protégerai toujours, et j'ai déjà failli à ma mission une fois, il était hors de question que je t'abandonne une nouvelle fois... Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, Clarke, que tu le veuilles ou non je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Elle porta la main de la blonde à ses lèvres en y déposa un baiser qui fit frissonner Clarke. Cette dernière se pencha, et tout doucement, attrapa les lèvres de la brune entre les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, doucement. Puis Clarke s'allongea contre Lexa, la tête sur son épaule, et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dehors, les combats avaient cessé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke entrait dans la tente où Lexa se reposait.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux toi !

\- Et toi ta blessure au ventre ?

\- Ça cicatrise plutôt bien.

Clarke s'était installée sur le lit, tout contre Lexa, et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Cela fit frissonner la brune, ce que Clarke ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle l'embrassa alors un peu plus haut, puis plus haut, jusqu'à arriver à sa mâchoire. Lexa la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur elle, front contre front. Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de la brune contre ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et senti les mains de Lexa descendre dans son dos, puis se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau était incroyablement agréable. Peu de temps après, le tee-shirt s'envola. Lexa voulu échanger leurs places respectives, mais Clarke l'empêcha.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ta blessure... dit-elle malicieusement. C'est donc moi qui contrôle tout, tu n'as pas l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tais toi et embrasse moi.

Clarke lui retira son haut et l'allongea. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, un sur chaque paupière, un au coin des lèvres de la brune, puis elle descendit dans son cou, s'attarda sur la poitrine, le ventre. Elle ouvrit le pantalon de Lexa et entreprit de défaire les boutons, puis de lui retirer. Elle était là, devant elle en sous-vêtements, magnifique, et Clarke se demanda comment elle avait pu la détester autant. Elle repensa à tout ce qui les avait amenées là, aux mots de Lexa, « tu devras te pardonner toi aussi ». Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé cette partie. Les cauchemars se calmaient un peu, mais ils étaient toujours présents, et elle n'était toujours pas en paix avec elle-même. Lexa, sentant que plus rien ne se passait, rouvrit les yeux.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Cela tira Clarke de ses pensées. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant son corps.

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elles firent l'amour une partie de la nuit, se montrant réciproquement leur amour, puis s'endormirent enlacées.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Abby, il faut les réveiller maintenant, dit Kane.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas faire ça... regarde les. Laisse leur encore un peu de paix.

\- Le temps presse. Je suis désolé.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme à coté d'elle.

\- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en ajustant le drap pour couvrir leurs corps dénudés, un peu gênée d'être surprise par sa mère dans cette situation.

Abby les regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

\- Octavia et Bellamy... ils ont été pris dans une embuscade de la Nation des Glaces... Nous avons reçu un message de la Reine...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? La coupa Lexa

\- Elle te veut en échange, dit Abby en reportant son regard sur la brune. Sinon ils seront tués. Si tu te rends, ils reviennent, et la guerre s'arrête. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Clarke commençait à paniquer et ne parvenait plus à respirer.

\- C'est impossible... je... on ne les laissera pas faire...

Lexa la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer, puis se tourna vers Abby

\- On a jusqu'à quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Ok, ça marche.

\- On va vous laisser.

Kane et Abby sortirent. Abby avait le cœur déchiré pour sa fille.

A l'intérieur de la tente, Lexa essayait de calmer la blonde.

\- Hey, ça va aller, je te promets, regarde moi.

\- Non, non ça va pas aller. Ne pense même pas à accepter ça !

\- Écoute, si je ne le fais pas, ils vont les tuer. Je connais bien la Reine, ce soir ils sont morts. Et tu recevras probablement des morceaux de leurs corps pour te le prouver...

Cela la rendit pensive. Elle se souvint du « cadeau » que lui avait envoyé la Reine, la tête de Costia. Son regard se porta sur Clarke. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ça arriver.

\- On trouvera un moyen pour les récupérer, mais tu ne peux pas aller là bas, ils vont te tuer.

Lexa esquissa un mouvement pour se lever du lit, mais Clarke s'agrippa à elle de toute ses forces en hurlant.

\- Nooon ne pars pas !

\- Je vais juste m'habiller, je suis là. Tu devrais t'habiller aussi.

Clarke parlait nerveusement, pour meubler le vide et pour se rassurer elle-même, pendant que Lexa restait silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait tout en s'habillant. Soudain, elle attira Clarke contre elle.

\- Viens là, embrasse moi.

Clarke ne se fit pas prier. Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas, mais il était intense.

\- Tu vois, rien de mal ne peut arriver, lui souffla-t-elle doucement. Allez, on y va.

Elles rejoignirent la salle de réunion où se trouvaient Abby, Kane, Raven et Lincoln. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle. Clarke s'avança et annonça :

\- On doit faire un plan pour récupérer Octavia et Bellamy.

Derrière elle, Lexa fit un non silencieux de la tête aux autres. Tout le monde restait sans rien dire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on va l'envoyer se faire tuer là bas ?

Abby la prit dans ses bras.

\- Non ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et Clarke s'effondra. Lexa venait de lui planter une seringue pleine de sédatif dans le cou. Elle se pencha sur elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura un « love is not a weakness » à peine audible. Elle se leva, regarda l'assemblée silencieuse qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Prenez soin d'elle, surtout empêchez là de sortir quand elle se réveille. Dites lui que je l... Non, ne lui dites rien.

Abby la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle. Merci de continuer en faisant ça.

Les regards de tous la remerciaient silencieusement. Chacun savait que c'était la pire chose, mais la seule chose à faire. Lexa disparu après un dernier regard sur la jeune femme endormie.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Clarke se réveilla, elle regarda autours d'elle. Par la porte entrebâillée, elle pouvait voir qu'il faisait nuit. Elle aperçut sa mère, Raven, Bellamy.

\- Maman...

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, puis Raven, puis Bellamy.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir Bel'...

Soudain, elle blêmit. Elle venait de comprendre.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Clarke, je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent l'échange, mais ils l'avaient déjà.

Un cris de douleur raisonna dans tous le camp, comme si on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur. Les autres voulurent s'approcher d'elle, mais elle hurlait de plus belle. De toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subies depuis son arrivée sur Terre, aucune ne l'avait faite tant souffrir. Elle avait l'impression de se désagréger de l'intérieur. Lexa est morte. Elle perdit connaissance.

.

.

 _Six mois plus tard_

\- Clarke, il faut que tu manges ma chérie, s'il te plaît.

Clarke ne la regarda pas, ne lui répondit pas. Abby était habituée à son silence, la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu le son de sa voix est quand elle avait hurlé, un hurlement qui lui restait en tête et la réveillait parfois la nuit. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de laisser partir Lexa. Peut-être qu'il y aurait eu un autre moyen de sauver Bellamy et Octavia. Sans envoyer Lexa à la mort et détruire la vie de sa fille. Une semaine après cet épisode, semaine que Clarke avait passée prostrée sans vouloir adresser la parole à personne, elle s'était levée et était sortie du camp. Abby avait voulu la retenir, mais Kane l'en avait dissuadé.

\- Laisse là partir, elle en a besoin. Elle reviendra quand elle aura guéri ses blessures.

\- Mais c'est dangereux dehors, je ne peux pas la laisser...

\- On est en paix, depuis que...

Il baissa la tête. Lui aussi se sentait responsable de la détresse de la jeune femme.

Clarke avait décidé de retourner s'installer dans le campement qu'elle s'était construit après Mount Weather. Sa mère venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, lui apportant de la nourriture et de quoi dessiner. En arrivant pour la première fois près de sa cabane, la jeune femme revit la scène où Lexa lui avait rendu visite, et elle se revoyait en train de s'élancer vers elle pour lui planter son poignard dans le cœur. Si au moins elle l'avait tuée à ce moment là, quand elle la haïssait toujours, ça aurait été plus facile. Puis Clarke comprit que non, elle se serait toujours détestée autant pour Mont Weather et aurait simplement eu un démon supplémentaire.

Elle passait ses journées à fixer le vide, elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni les tiraillements de la faim, ni le froid de la nuit, ni quand elle se blessait en chassant. Seulement sa douleur interne. Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, plus de voix pour crier, plus de Lexa à aimer. La seule chose positive qui lui venait en tête était le souvenir de Lexa, ses lèvres, ses mains, sa peau, son sourire, son regard,... leur dernière nuit ensemble.

.

.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?

\- On va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Tu sais que je préfère mourir plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse t'aider.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Ton peuple continue à se soulever, je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Il faut que tu te soumettes à notre pouvoir pour qu'ils comprennent.

\- Jamais, répondit-elle calmement à la Reine de la Nation des Glaces.

\- Tu vas te marier avec mon fils Roan, avec cette union, nos peuples ne seront plus qu'un, et j'aurai tout le pouvoir sur cette terre.

La jeune femme assomma le garde censé la tenir, attrapa un poignard avec la ferme intention de se le planter dans le cœur, quand soudain :

\- Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Ta petite protégée...

Elle suspendit son mouvement juste au moment où elle allait se poignarder.

\- Elle vit en ermite dans une petite vallée... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne ta place pour mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

La Reine était de dos à Lexa, elle regardait par le fenêtre. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle entendit le bruit du poignard qui tombait par terre.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir quelques retours :) Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _\- Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Ta petite protégée..._

 _Elle suspendit son mouvement juste au moment où elle allait se poignarder._

 _\- Elle vit en ermite dans une petite vallée... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne ta place pour mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La Reine était de dos à Lexa, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle entendit le bruit du poignard qui tombait par terre._

\- Parfait, nous célébrerons donc ce magnifique mariage la semaine prochaine, annonça la Reine en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui était d'une pâleur extrême, par contre il faudra faire meilleure mine, demain tu vas annoncer à ton peuple ton amour pour mon fils et votre prochaine union.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne seront pas dupes.

\- Peu importe. Si tu leur dis, ils obéiront. Un point c'est tout.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Lexa s'écroula sur le sol, le poignard devant elle. Il suffirait d'en finir maintenant, songea-t-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre Clarke en danger. De retour dans la chambre où on la retenait prisonnière, elle s'assit devant sa fenêtre, d'où elle observait les étoiles tous les soirs à travers les barreaux.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, sache que je fais ça pour toi, que tu es la seule que j'aimerai.

Elle fixait le ciel, d'où la blonde venait.

\- Tu es tombée de là haut, petite étoile si forte... Ne m'en veux pas, je n'appartiendrai jamais qu'à toi. Il n'y a que toi, mon amour.

Elle passa la nuit à regarder les étoiles. Au petit matin, Roan entra dans sa chambre. Elle recula, effrayée.

\- Allez, allons à Polis faire éclater notre amour au grand jour et annoncer nos fiançailles.

Lexa lui cracha au visage, avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui.

\- Ne t'avise pas de nous faire faux bon, ta petite princesse dort dans une de nos prisons...

Mon dieu, Clarke est ici. Par ma faute.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Mais vous la laissez partir.

Pour toute réponse, il l'empoigna et la fit sortir. Arrivée à Polis, la troupe de la Nation des Glaces se dirigea vers la place, Lexa et Roan chevauchant cote à cote à l'avant. Lexa pouvait palper la tension et le désordre qui régnait dans la ville, son peuple n'ayant visiblement pas accepté la domination de la Nation des Glaces. Des corps mutilés, pendus, crucifiés étaient accrochés ça et là, tristes témoins de la force employée pour les faire se plier. Les gens se massaient sur leur passage

\- Heda !

\- Elle est de retour !

\- Hourra !

Ils arrivèrent sur la place principale, et Roan prit la parole.

\- Peuple de Polis, écoutez. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une nouvelle qui va à jamais sceller nos destins.

Il se tourna vers Lexa, stoïque, qui semblait ne pas avoir écouté. Elle pensait à Clarke.

\- Dis leur, si tu ne le fais pas, d'un signe de ma tête elle est torturée, souffla-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

\- Le Prince Roan et moi allons nous marier, annonça Lexa d'une voix tremblante.

La foule resta muette, sans réaction. Hormis quelqu'un qui se figea en reconnaissant la voix. Kane se retourna et aperçu la Commandante. Il croisa son regard, interrogateur. Elle resta impassible, mais il put lire dans ses yeux toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. « Comment peut-elle accepter ça ? » pensa-t-il. Soudain il comprit. Il retourna sur le champ au campement. Au même moment, Abby arrivait, en panique.

\- Clarke a disparu !

\- Je crois que je sais où elle est. Lexa est en vie. Il faut agir, vite.

.

.

Clarke regardait par la fenêtre du cachot. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, et ça l'importait peu. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Soudain, il lui sembla apercevoir Lexa au loin, accompagnée de Reine des Glaces. Elle devenait folle, ce n'était pas possible, Lexa était morte. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et sa tête tournait. Elle chercha néanmoins où avait disparu la silhouette de la brune. Plus sur la droite, elle pouvait distinguer une longue allée qui menait à ce qu'il semblait être un autel. La foule commençait à se masser autours. Devant l'autel, Roan affichait un grand sourire. Un autre homme se tenait à coté. Elle vit alors, de nouveau, Lexa, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Clarke ne comprenait pas, Lexa était morte, elle ne pouvait pas être là. A ce moment là, une clé ouvrit la porte. Clarke se laissa tomber par terre. Quand le garde se pencha sur elle, elle lui explosa la tête avec une pierre du cachot et sortit en courant, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle fendit la foule, jusqu'à arriver sur l'allée.

\- Lexa, voulez-vous prendre pour époux le Prince Roan ?

\- Nooooooooon !

Le cris déchira les oreilles de tous, et le cœur de Lexa, qui avait instantanément reconnu la voix. Elle vit la jeune blonde, à genoux par terre, les mains toujours liées devant elle, des larmes pleins le visage, qui la suppliait du regard. Elle était à moins de deux mètres d'elle, et Lexa mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de bouger, siffla Roan, je la fais tuer sur le champ.

Lexa prit une respiration profonde.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je fais ce qui est le mieux pour mon peuple. Et pour moi.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix glaciale, sans aucune expression sur son visage. En se tournant vers l'homme qui faisait l'office, elle ajouta,

\- Oui, je le veux.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous passez tous d'excellentes fêtes ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)_**

* * *

 _\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je fais ce qui est le mieux pour mon peuple. Et pour moi._

 _Elle avait dit cela d'une voix glaciale, sans aucune expression sur son visage. En se tournant vers l'homme qui faisait l'office, elle ajouta,_

 _\- Oui, je le veux._

Ce n'est pas possible, le cauchemar recommence pensa Clarke. Elle me trahit de nouveau, elle m'a menti tout ce temps. Je la retrouve à peine et elle m'abandonne de nouveau. Elle ne savait même plus si ce qu'elle vivait été la réalité ou des délires de son esprit. Mais la jeune femme devant elle lui semblait bien réelle. Des bruits de balle résonnèrent et les gardes situés autours de la scène tombèrent. Roan attrapa Lexa et entra dans le bâtiment. Derrière Clarke, Bellamy surgit, et la libéra de ses liens.

Elle le serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Viens, tu ne peux pas rester ici, je vais t'amener à ta mère.

\- Non, il faut que j'aille chercher Lexa !

\- Je m'en occuperai, avec des hommes armés, viens te mettre à l'abri.

Il l'attrapa par la main et entreprit de la faire sortir de la foule. Mais elle lui échappa la minute suivante.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Roan venait de faire entrer Lexa dans une chambre à l'étage.

\- Ils vont être contrôlés dans quelques minutes. Consommons notre mariage en attendant..., lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ordure, il est hors de question que tu me touches. Ça ne fait pas partie du contrat. J'ai accepté de me marier avec toi pour que tu soumettes mon peuple, et pour sauver Clarke, mais tu ne me touches pas, il en est hors de question.

\- C'est dommage, parce que si tu ne t'acquittes pas de ton devoir conjugal...

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout, lui hurla-t-elle à la figure.

\- Je disais donc, si tu ne t'acquittes pas de ton devoir conjugal, c'est Clarke qui prendra ta place, comme prévu. Elle est probablement déjà capturée et m'attend dans sa cellule.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de toucher à elle !

\- Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire, sois ma femme.

Clarke courrait vers le bâtiment, en évitant les balles et les flèches qui fusaient partout. L'entrée n'était pas accessible. Elle escalada donc le bâtiment, à la recherche d'une fenêtre ouverte. Soudain a l'intérieur d'une pièce, elle vit une scène qui la glaça. Lexa allongée sur un lit, le visage crispé de tristesse et de dégoût, et Roan qui remontait sa robe. Clarke enfonça la vitre, ramassa un bris de verre et le planta dans le dos de Roan plusieurs fois. Il s'effondra au sol, et Clarke, la main en sang d'avoir serré le verre, le regarda par terre. Son regard se porta sur Lexa quand celle-ci se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Clarke, je suis désolée, je... si je n'acceptais pas, il s'en serait pris à toi.

La gifle partit sans que Clarke ne s'en aperçoive. Lexa, choquée, porta la main à sa joue en feu.

\- Tu penses une seconde que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses ça pour moi ? Que ça me serait bénéfique ?

Elle hurlait ses mots, tellement elle avait eu peur et elle était en colère. Roan, au sol, grogna et esquissa un mouvement. Effrayée, Lexa se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce et se recroquevilla dans un coin en tremblant. Clarke attrapa le poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture de l'homme et lui enfonça dans le cœur. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lexa et réalisa dans quel état était la jeune femme. Elle ne méritait pas sa colère, d'autant qu'elle avait fait ça pour elle. Clarke se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Lexa était maintenant en pleurs et envahie par une crise de panique. Elle la serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait contre elle, en murmurant :

\- Tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini, tout va bien. Je suis là Lexa, c'est fini, calme toi, ça va aller maintenant.

Quand Lexa se fut calmée et eut repris une respiration normale, Clarke l'aida à se relever. Elle gardait la tête baissée.

\- Hey, regarde moi, ça va aller, d'accord ?

\- Tu peux m'aider à enlever cette robe et mettre autre chose ?

Elle se débattait dans le vêtement, qui semblait l'oppresser. Clarke lui défit sa robe dans le dos et lui enfila la veste qu'elle portait. Elle fouilla la pièce et dégota un pantalon et des bottes. Elle l'aida à les enfiler, car la jeune femme tremblait et semblait encore sous le choc. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Des cris venait de dehors.

\- Heda, Heda, Heda !

Les hommes de la Commandante avaient combattu aux cotés du Peuple du Ciel, et ils avaient tué tous les guerriers de la Nation des Glaces, ainsi que leur Reine. Elle aperçu Bellamy, qui lui fit signe de descendre.

\- Je crois qu'on t'appelle, dit-elle avec un grand sourire à Lexa.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas. Clarke lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Une fois sorties, les cris reprirent.

\- Heda, Heda, Heda, Heda !

Lexa, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de la jolie blonde, se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

\- Emmène moi loin d'ici, s'il te plaît.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, je vous souhaite tout d'abord une très bonne année 2017 ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, c'est l'avant dernier donc l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin !_

* * *

 _\- Emmène moi loin d'ici, s'il te plaît._

Clarke sourit à ces mots.

\- La Commandante a besoin de se reposer. Bon travail tout le monde. Je pense que cela nous a montré que nos peuples peuvent coexister en paix maintenant, et que l'on a besoin les uns des autres.

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Bellamy, qui était accompagné d'Octavia, Kane et Abby. Elle prononça un « merci » silencieux dans leur direction, puis se retourna vers Lexa, toujours muette, les yeux dans le vide. Octavia compris, et couru chercher deux chevaux. Clarke y entraîna Lexa. Elle la hissa sur un des chevaux, et monta derrière elle pour la soutenir.

\- Un seul suffira, merci O'. On se revoit bientôt.

Elle attrapa les reines et mis le cheval au galop. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle estima qu'elles s'étaient assez éloignées, elle repassa au pas. La tête de Lexa était appuyée contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, et ses deux mains étaient agrippées au bras de Clarke qui la retenait par la taille.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Où nous serons heureuses.

\- N'importe où alors.

Elle remis le cheval au galop et elles continuèrent quelques heures. Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans un endroit qui plut à Clarke, une jolie clairière ombragée, près d'une rivière. Elle arrêta le cheval, en descendit et attrapa Lexa qui se laissa tomber dans ses bras, les entraînant toutes les deux au sol. Clarke maintint le corps de la brune contre elle, une main caressant ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée.

La voix de Lexa lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Moi je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû être en colère contre toi. J'ai juste eu tellement peur. Et surtout, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te chercher avant, je ne savais pas que tu étais en vie.

Lexa approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se mit sur elle et retira brutalement les vêtements de la blonde, parcourant fiévreusement de ses mains chaque parcelle de son corps. Clarke mis ses mains sur ses hanches et voulu renverser la situation, mais Lexa résista et lui bloqua les mains au dessus de la tête. Clarke comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle, et se laissa faire. La brune l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle glissa une main vers l'intimité de Clarke et entreprit de lui donner du plaisir tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. La respiration de cette dernière s'accéléra et peu à peu elle approcha du point de non retour.

\- Lexa... je... t'en prie... laisse moi te toucher... je ne ferai que ce que tu veux bien, mais laisse moi te toucher... je t'en supplie.

Lexa relâcha immédiatement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les mains de Clarke, qui vinrent aussitôt se placer de chaque coté de sa tête. Clarke positionna sa tête en face de la sienne pour pouvoir l'embrasser, tandis que Lexa n'avait pas arrêté sa caresse plus bas. Elle sentit les mains de Clarke se crisper dans ses cheveux, elle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme. Quand son corps ne fut plus traversé de secousses, Lexa retira sa main, et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Mais Clarke ne la lâchait pas. Elle reprenait sa respiration tant bien que mal, les yeux toujours fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte que la brune était encore habillée. Elle l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, tout en caressant ses épaules et ses bras. Mais elle ne savait pas si la brune avait envie de plus d'intimité. Elle glissa sa main dans son dos sous sa veste. Lexa frémit au contact de leur peau, et Clarke retira sa main.

\- Non, c'est bon, dit Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lexa ?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Et voilà le dernier chapitre !_**

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lexa ?_

\- Je te veux, répondit sérieusement la brune sans la quitter du regard.

La blonde entreprit alors de défaire la veste. Elle l'embrassait avec beaucoup de délicatesse sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait devant elle. Arrivée en bas de la veste, elle l'enleva. Elle caressait ses jambes par dessus le pantalon, puis quand elle sentit que Lexa commençait à perdre patiente, elle le lui retira ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa, tout en faisant descendre sa main, qui s'attarda sur ses seins, son ventre, afin d'arriver entre les jambes de Lexa. Cette dernière bascula la tête en arrière et gémissant quand la main de Clarke entra en contact avec son intimité. Clarke l'envoya au septième ciel sans la lâcher des yeux, attentive au moindre de ses soupirs. Quand Lexa rouvrit les yeux après être redescendue de son petit nuage, Clarke n'avait pas bougé, et lui fit un grand sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, Lexa sourit aussi. Elle venait de passer en très peu de temps, du cauchemar au paradis, elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Clarke s'allongea à coté d'elle, et attrapa sa main.

\- Mon cœur t'aurait appartenu quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que je fasse.

Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa qui fixait le ciel.

\- Je sais. Le mien aussi... Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. J'ai passé 6 mois à croire que tu étais morte. Je t'en ai tellement voulu d'être partie.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Lexa vint la sécher du revers de la main.

\- C'était pour te protéger.

\- Te marier avec Roan aussi, c'était pas pour ton peuple, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait ça pour qu'ils me laissent.

C'était plus un constat qu'une réelle question. Lexa ferma les yeux et fit oui de la tête.

\- Ils voulaient faire ça pour que mon peuple accepte l'asservissement, mais mariée à Roan ou morte, ça ne changeait de toute façon plus rien pour mon peuple. Mais ils t'auraient mariée à ma place ou tuée si j'avais refusé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça t'arriver cause de moi, encore.

Elle pleurait maintenant. Clarke la prit dans ses bras.

\- Hey, ne pleure plus, on est sorties de cet enfer maintenant. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est de leur faute, mais maintenant ils sont tous morts, et on va pouvoir vivre en paix, nos deux peuples ensemble...

Lexa fit oui de la tête, et l'embrassa malgré ses larmes. C'était un baiser plus apaisé que ceux qu'elle avait donnés à la blonde jusque là. Elles se rhabillèrent quand la nuit commença à tomber, partirent chercher de quoi manger et s'endormirent enlacées à coté du feux. Elles passèrent plusieurs jours dans la clairière, à visiter les environs, se baigner dans la rivière, discuter, rattraper le temps perdu. Elles avaient besoin de se retrouver.

\- Clarke, attend, on ne peut pas continuer à s'en vouloir pour nos actions. Dis moi tout ce qui t'a blessée, dis moi tout ce pour quoi tu m'en veux. Ensuite on s'expliquera sur tout et on pourra laisser tout ça derrière nous. On a besoin d'évacuer nos peurs et nos frustrations, sinon on ne pourra jamais continuer de l'avant.

Clarke s'assit, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait laisser tout sortir pour pouvoir l'enterrer.

\- Je t'en veux de m'avoir planté une aiguille dans le cou pour partir, je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé croire que tu étais morte tout ce temps, je t'en veux d'avoir accepté ce deal pour moi, je t'en veux d'avoir dit « oui je le veux » à cette immondice, d'avoir accepté de coucher avec lui, pour moi. Mais surtout je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su te protéger, de ne pas t'avoir cherchée quand tu es partie, de ne pas t'avoir empêchée de te retrouver entre les mains de ces monstres, de faire ces choix horribles ; je me sens tellement responsable.

Sa voix tremblait, et Lexa posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Clarke, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Moi je voudrais te remercier. Te remercier de m'avoir sortie de cet enfer, de m'avoir cherchée alors que je venais de faire comme si je voulais me marier, d'être arrivée avant qu'il ne me touche, et surtout, de m'avoir fait comprendre que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, tu n'es pas une faiblesse, Clarke, tu me rends forte.

Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je t'aime. Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant, nos peuples nous attendent.

\- Notre peuple tu veux dire...

FIN

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, l'histoire touche à sa fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lue, suivie, d'avoir laissé vos commentaires._**

 ** _Je publie une autre histoire Clexa qui n'est pas dans l'univers The 100,_ Malgré tout _, si jamais ça vous intéresse. Je suis aussi en train d'en écrire une autre, mais pour l'instant c'est très épars, il va me falloir du temps pour construire tout ça._**

 ** _En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qui pourrait être amélioré, pour faire mieux la prochaine fois. On m'a fait la réflexion que ça manquait de description, ce qui est assez vrai, c'est quelque chose que j'ai plus de mal à écrire. Mais je vais travailler là dessus._**

 ** _Bon et sinon je suppose que, malgré l'absence de Lincoln et Lexa, vous attendez impatiemment la sortie de la prochaine saison et que vous espérez aussi qu'elle ne sera pas aussi loupée que la précédente, qui a quand même bien foiré à plein de niveaux !_**

 ** _A bientôt (:_**


End file.
